Halloween Gone Bad
by JoeBabyFyrestorm
Summary: The Joes learn who the REAL prank queen is.


"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
The scream echoed through the silent night on the base. Sgt. James Barney, code named Grand Slam, leaped up from his desk where he had been dozing. Rushing out of the door, he is almost bowled over by his small friend, demolitions expert SSgt. Draken Sommersbie, code named Spitfyre, coming out of the machine shop. Coming from the other direction were their CO, General Abernathy, and the tank commander, Lt. Ralph Pulaski, code named Hawk and Steeler, respectively.  
  
The foursome looked at each other for a moment. "What the bloody hell was that?" asked Spitfyre. "Not another one," she groaned. Ever since they had gotten up that morning. They had done nothing but find body after body of the rest of the unit, all dead.  
  
Everywhere any of them had gone today, all they'd found were the dead bodies of their teammates, savaged beyond belief. So far, the survivors besides them were all gathered in the rec room. The little group of four was the only ones who were brave enough to venture out on their own. Spitfyre ventured out because they all knew that she had a death wish, although she never showed it outright.  
  
"We heard a scream and it sounded like it came from the rec room," Steeler whispered, as the quartet quietly made its way down the hall. All of them had weapons drawn and were ready for action at any given second.  
  
Since Grand Slam was the biggest of the group and therefore made the best shield, he took point and was the first into the room. "Oh my God," he moaned, slowly, pivoting to take in the carnage in the rec room. Every square inch was covered in blood and the remaining teammates were lying in pools of their own blood in various positions around the room.  
  
The rest of them crowded into the room behind him. They shined their flashlights around the room, and as they did so, they noticed that most of the bodies had their throats torn out.  
  
Suddenly, something flew past Steeler's head. He instinctively ducked and they all noticed movement at the back far corner of the room. Spitfyre shined her flashlight that direction and discovered the team medic, Lifeline, was still alive, but barely. As the foursome reached him, he rasped out one last word. "Vampire." He then slumps into Spitfyre's arms, dead.  
  
"Ah, Blessed saints. I was afraid of this. I knew that one day he'd track me down, but I didn't think it would be so soon," grumbled Spitfyre.  
  
"Who?" asked Grand Slam.  
  
"My half brother. He always hated me because I am a dambieul, yet I was father's heir and not him."  
  
"What's a dambieul?" asked Hawk. They all get the shakes as Spitfyre explains.  
  
" A dambieul is a creature that is half human, and half-vampire. My father was a vampire, yet my mother was human. I have all of the powers of a vampire, and yet all of the powers of a human. Don't worry. I like you guys. I won't hurt y'all."  
  
In the silence that follows, they hear a slight noise in the hall, and all four rush to the door to find out what it was.  
  
Steeler motions the other three back and goes out into the hall alone to investigate. Suddenly the rest of them hear him scream in terror with maniacal laughter following it. They watch as his body hits the floor right near the door, his foot hitting the door and kicking it slightly open.  
  
Grand Slam hands his flashlight to Spitfyre and cracks his knuckles. He steps out of the door and over Steeler's prone body.  
  
Hawk steps closer to Spitfyre, who is as pale as the proverbial ghost, as they hear Grand Slam ask, "Who are you?"  
  
They hear a mumbled reply and the phrase "King of the vampires. I have come for the half-breed, and you will be my weapon to destroy her", and then a scuffle.  
  
Hawk shoves Spitfyre behind him as they both back away from the door, watching Grand Slam shuffling back into the room; his throat and ratty t-shirt awash with blood, and with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"James, NO!" screams Draken. "James, you really don't want to do what he wants. You really don't want to hurt us." She tries to reason with him. He ignores her and grabs Hawk's shoulder, lightly slinging him out of the way over by the wall. He grabs Spitfyre by the shoulders and lifts her completely up off of the floor. He then bends over and savages her throat, killing her.  
  
The vampire king steps in the door as Grand Slam finishes off the girl. When she is finally dead, he releases his hold on Grand Slam, allowing him to realize what he had done. James slumps to his knees on the floor and pulls Draken into his arms, blood red tears running down his face as he cradles the body of his little friend.  
  
The vampire king then turns and looks at Hawk, who is cringing in the corner. "General Abernathy, I have only one thing to say to you," he says. He flips on the light switch, revealing himself as Airtight. Everyone sits up and yells, "Happy Halloween Hawk!"  
  
Hawk sits there for a moment, letting everything sink in.  
  
"Pay up, boys!" yelled Spitfyre. "I told y'all I could get anybody. Friestadt, you owe me double, because you said it was double or nothing if I could prank Hawk."  
  
Hawk sits on the floor against the wall, shaking his head and laughing. "How many people were in on this joke?"  
  
"The entire base, sir," Ace answered. "When Short Fuze and Spitfyre came up with the idea, we all wanted into it."  
  
"That's what ya get for me taking my ZyrtecD, some Benadryl, and watching old Christopher Lee vampire movies late at night. With my warped imagination, it was inevitable," Spitfyre laughed as she pulled off the piece of latex that held the blood on her neck.  
  
"How did you manage to make all of this look so real?" Hawk asked her.  
  
"Remember that I grew up in theatre, and I'm not the only one who had any experience in it either. Lady Jaye, Airtight, Chuckles, and a couple of the others were technical advisors." 


End file.
